Un Amor Complicado
by AnyaSmith98
Summary: Un secuestro, dos hermanos, un amor y una carta que solo dice: "Estoy bien papá ". ¿Qué pasará después? "Ya no me queda nada de ella. Nada excepto el recuerdo de los momentos que pasé a su lado. Nada más que su sonrisa. Nada más que su último te quiero. Nada más que la esperanza de estar junto a ella cuando yo me muera. Beth era la luz al final de mi túnel y ahora ya no está.'
1. Capítulo 1: El secuestro

Era un tranquilo día de verano. Beth, hija de unos importantes médicos, salió a pasear por el campo. Llegó a cerca de una bonita granja y se echó a descansar. Se durmió y, minutos después, escuchó los gritos de una joven pidiendo ayuda. La conocía. Era Sophia, una muchacha que se había mudado hace poco a la ciudad con su familia. Estaba presenciando tan vil secuestro y ... ¡Solo ella podía impedirlo!

Decidida echó a correr hacia allí. Pero, cuando llegó allí, un muchacho la miró y le dijo que se fuera rápido. Aún no se había dado la vuelta cuando, un hombre, unos 10 años mayor que el joven, la aprisionó y la metió en el coche al lado de Sophia. Lo que más le impresionó fue que, aquel muchacho, el que había intentado salvarle antes, se metía en el coche y comenzaba a hablar con, al parecer, su hermano:

Daryl: Merle, dejémosla aquí, ella no está en nuestro plan.

Merle: Tranquilo. La dejaremos más adelante, en una cuneta, muerta.

Daryl: No, hagamos un trato. La cuidaré yo. Pero... tú no la tocarás, estará a mi cargo todo el tiempo. Si se escapa o va algo mal, diré que fui yo. Que fue todo idea mía. Venga Merle, es una muchacha inocente. No se merece esto.

Merle: Mmmm... Está bien. Pero...

Merle susurró algo al oído del joven. Algo que Beth no pudo escuchar. Pero tardó poco en adivinar lo que le había dicho. Pues pararon el coche y, el más joven, se acercó a ella le puso un paño en la boca y dijo:

Daryl: No te preocupes, todo irá bien.-Beth asintió y tras hacerlo se durmió.


	2. Capítulo 2: Me llamo Daryl Dixon

La muchacha se despertó horas después. Estaba en una oscura habitación que, al mismo tiempo, tenía cierta... Luminosidad propia. A lo lejos, en la oscuridad, vio una sombra, su sombra, la de aquel muchacho que la había salvado. Tras un rato de silencio, repentinas mirada y sonrisas, él dijo:

Daryl: Ho...hola. Me llamo Daryl, Daryl Dixon.

Beth: Hola... Yo... Me llamo Beth.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que volvieron a mediar palabra. Y tras empezar a hablar, ya no pararon hasta un par de horas más tarde. Se contaron parte de sus vidas, sus miedos, sus secretos, sus deseos... todo. El joven le contó que, muy de vez en cuando, cuando ya no había animales por la zona a los que dar caza, secuestraban a una niña rica para pedir un rescate y así poder comer en lo que volvía haber comida en el bosque. Pedían cifras no muy grandes, tan solo lo suficiente para poder sobrevivir un determinado tiempo. También le contó que Merle era su hermano y que, aun que nunca fueron huérfanos, tan solo le había tenido a él. Pues, sus padres, nunca se habían preocupado por ellos. Le contó, incluso, que una vez se había perdido en el bosque, que llegó a casa y tan solo le dijeron que todos pensaron que se había ido de casa, con 10 años, que por eso no habían ido a buscarle. Esto enterneció a Beth. Aun que le extrañaba la confianza que se habían cogido en tan poco tiempo, esto le hizo pensar que, tal vez, nunca había podido contarle esto a nadie, seriamente. Ella, tras escucharle, le dijo que su vida no había sido tan difícil. Pero que tampoco había sido de color de rosa. Su hermana, mayor que ella, la cual se llamaba Maggie, se había intentado suicidar unas tres veces y que, tras la última, su madre convenció a Hershel, su padre, de que si no la hospitalizaban, esta, acabaría con su vida tarde o temprano. Le contó que su madre, un año después de los intentos de suicidio de su hermana, se había muerto. Bueno, la habían asesinado a sangre fría, torturándola antes de darle, por fin, el sueño eterno.

Justo cuando Beth terminó de contar esta última cosa, apareció Merle:

Merle:¡¡ Vamos, Daryl!! ¡¡Te necesito!! ¡¡La muy zorra se ha escapado!! Mmm... Lo bueno es que nadie conoce estos bosques mejor que nosotros. Venga. Encierra a tu zorrita y vayamos a buscarla sino se acabó el bussines .

Daryl: Te dejo sola un momento. Por favor, no te vayas...

Le miro con una cara que le derritió el alma a la joven e hizo que esta aceptara.

Beth: Está bien. Pero... No le vais a hacer daño, ¿no?

Daryl: Claro que no, tu estate tranquila.

Los dos hermanos salieron corriendo. Se separaron. Tras un rato buscándola, se encontraron y, de repente, allí estaba. Los dos gritaron:

Los Dixon: ¡Sophia! ¡Tranquila! Ven con nosotros, no te haremos daño. Además, tu sola, no sobrevivirás en el bosque.

Ella no les hizo caso y siguió corriendo. La siguieron un rato más y, cuando se cansaron, decidieron planear una distracción.

Daryl: ¡Sophia! ¡Soy Daryl! Merle se ha quedado atrás... Vente, yo te sacaré de aquí antes de que vuelva.

Sophia, tontamente, le creyó y fue hacia él. Pero, nada más llegar junto a al joven, este la aprisionó y, en menos de nada, apareció su hermano para ayudarle. Tras capturarla decidieron regresar, triunfales, a aquella casa.


	3. Capítulo 3: Visitando a Sophia

Llegaron a aquella casa, ubicada en el lugar más apartado del mundo. Daryl, fue directamente a su cuarto, donde había dejado a la hermosa joven.

Beth: ¿Puedo verla?- Preguntó a Daryl nada más entrar por la puerta.

Daryl: Supongo que sí. Espera un segundo, hablaré con Merle haber que opina...

Beth: Gracias.

Pasó un cuarto de hora hasta que volvió con una sonrisa en la cara. Se acercó a ella, le acarició la cara y le dijo que sí podía verla. De echo, incluso comieron juntas. Tuvo dos horas para comprobar que, efectivamente, no tenía ni un rasguño. Eso la hizo sonreír. Las dos comenzaron a hablar. No hacían más que pensar en por qué Sophia y en por qué aquel joven había decidido salvar a Beth. Sacaron sus teorías, la mayoría hasta les parecían graciosas. Lo de Sophia pensaban que, seguramente, fuese por el dinero de sus padres. Lo de Beth, en cambio, era más complicado. ¿Por qué la había salvado? Pensaron y pensaron hasta que Sophia dijo que debía estar enamorado de ella. ¿Enamorado? ¿A primera vista? Ella no lo podía creer.

Tras pasar esas dos horas del acuerdo, el muchacho, la cogió dulcemente de la mano y le dijo:

Daryl: Venga, vamos. Si no Merle se enfadará.

Beth: Está bien...

Las dos jóvenes se despidieron con un abrazo y un "Hasta luego". Se intercambiaron sonrisas y unos susurros:

Beth: Suerte.- dijo sonriendo.

Sophia: Tenía razón. Le gustas.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Recorrieron, por segunda vez, aquellos pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de nuevo. Estaba distinto. ¿Había estado redecorando la habitación por ella? Ahora era algo más luminosa y hasta parecía más espaciosa. Encima de la cama había un camisón y un pijama de dos piezas.

Daryl: Me tomé la libertad de ir a cogerte ropa al desván mientras estabas con ella. Pero... No sabía que pijama te gustaría... Así que... Ya ves. Elije el que quieras y mañana iré a dejar el otro en su sitio.

Beth cogió aquel delicado camisón y se lo puso.

Beth: ¿Qué te parece? ¿Me queda bien?-le preguntó al joven.

Daryl: ¿Que si te queda bien? Te queda genial, estás preciosa.

Daryl, se acercó a ella, le acarició la cara, se miraron y, entonces, la besó dulcemente. Se acercaron a la cama y se acostaron abrazados. Era un momento tan romántico... Que rápido se terminó, al oír los gritos de Merle cagándose en todo. El muchacho se fue corriendo y, poco después, apareció de nuevo. Esta vez traía a Sophia y a su hermano, aparentemente, herido.

Beth: ¿Que pasa ahí fuera?- preguntó, asustada.

Daryl: Nada por lo que no hayamos pasado antes, tranquila. Solo nos tenemos que esconder un ratito.

Daryl pulsó un botón que estaba en la pared y apareció, lo que parecía, una habitación del pánico. Se metieron allí, los cuatro, rápidamente. Una vez dentro, Beth, se fijó en Merle. Le habían disparado.

Beth: Yo... Yo puedo ayudarle si quieres y me dejas.

Daryl: ¿Como?

Beth: Mi padre, como te conté, es un importante doctor. Desde que no está mi madre, le he estado ayudando yo en las operaciones. Sé lo que hay que hacer y lo que necesito es poco.

Daryl: Dime lo que necesitas, puede que aquí dentro tengamos todo.

Beth: Pues... Una aguja, hilo, alcohol, algo que corte y unos guantes de látex.

No tenían ni idea de como terminaría eso...


End file.
